


The Elvengirl's Deed

by Serriya (Keolah)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Adventure, Character Death, Dragons, Filk, Gen, Poetry, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-02-01
Updated: 1997-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party of adventurers goes to fight dragons. Sung to the tune of Deck the Halls, for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elvengirl's Deed

Come to town and join our band  
when the deed is done we'll cheer the land;  
strike the drums and bring the horses  
put our weapons on and ride away.  
Cross the swamps and plains and mountains  
to a cold dragon-land, draw the swords  
put our shields against the fire  
hiding in a cave until the dawn.

Hear the roaring dragons' anger  
thunder of their tails, their thrashing wings  
those fell dragons mad with hunger--  
then upon a cliff, the Elfgirl sings.  
Hear her words that pierce the thunder  
stilling us, falling swords, from our hands  
gaze upon her golden tresses  
as her magic song drifts to the band.

But the dragons don't turn friendly  
turning all their flames upon the girl--  
then we take our new advantage  
turn again our blades on dragon-might.  
But the Elfgirl, she has vanished  
from the cliff, but our swords, slash the hide  
dragonblood flows down like rivers  
turning all the water purple-red.

Then we sought the guarded treasure  
deep within the caves of Dawning Peaks  
that would bring eternal pleasure  
down into the dark, the party seeks.  
Follow light called by our mage  
to the dark, in the dark, this black cage  
then we meet the dragonking  
with his flaming eyes and night-black wings.

Then the dragon woke and fire  
spewing from his mouth, corroding flame  
pushing our band out and higher  
but we would not leave the dungeon deep.  
Then our rogue slipped to the shadows  
to the black, in the black, hidden flame  
as our mage flicked flashing lightning  
the dragon was blind when it turned dark.

Then the rogue came out of hiding  
on the dragon's back, he thrust his blade  
that cold magic little dagger  
pierced the dragon's hide, and made him roar.  
But the dragon was in fury  
as he bled, acid-red, rogue was dead  
and his fire burnt our shields  
at the end of hope, the room was dark.

Then when things were looking blackest  
that little Elfling girl appeared again  
her bright shining silver eyes  
lit the black again, and gave him pain.  
Burnt the dragon with white fire  
charring white, burning bright, falling might  
and we turned to praise the Elfgirl  
but alas the girl was gone again.

Then we gathered up the treasure  
got the magic books and golden coins  
then our party half the size  
filed up the stairs out to the skies.  
There we saw upon an eagle  
soaring high, she doth fly, in the sky  
that great power, little Elfgirl  
rides upon the wind, immortal she.

Thus we point toward the sky  
shimmering in light, the sky is bright  
o'er the mountains starkest peaks  
now the deed is done, we cheer the land.  
Now we ride down back to town  
come the day, ride away, thus we say:  
"Split the treasure, let's be gone."  
Now the deed is done, as is the song.


End file.
